Calor de Coração
by Mai Pille
Summary: Calor nunca é demais.


**

* * *

**

**Calor de Coração**

_Por Mai Pille_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Ron, Luna. Harry e Hermione não me pertencem, bem como os outros personagens da série Harry Potter e blá blá blá.

**Shipper:** Ron e Luna; Harry e Hermione.

**Gênero: **Comédia Romântica.

**Nota: **Sem revisão e escritá há algum tempo atrás, obrigada.

**Status:** Completa. One Shot

**Sinopse:** Calor nunca é demais.

* * *

O dia estava ensolarado naquela tarde de março. O sol brilhava e esquentava os terrenos de Hogwarts de uma maneira incômoda e o céu de um azul anil quase sem nuvens era um convite explicito para um refrescante banho no lago. Contudo, meia dúzia de setimanistas desocupados ainda preenchiam o salão comunal. 

- Sinto-me enfermo! - queixou-se Rony, sentado frouxamente em uma poltrona perto da janela, esperançoso de que seria agraciado com qualquer lufada de vento.

- Todos nós sentimos, amigo. - redargüiu Neville, a camiseta úmida e grudada em suas costas e os fios de cabelos colados na testa. - Todos nós sentimos.

Rony suspirou dramaticamente, como se o sopro da vida estivesse o abandonando e observou os colegas.

Simas travava uma disputa feroz de xadrez bruxo com Dino, e Neville os assistia com empolgação enquanto abanava a si mesmo, com gotículas de suor formando-se em suas têmporas e Harry, que por sua vez dedicava-se a finalizar um extenso mapa espacial para adivinhação.

Aproximou-se de Harry e cutucou-lhe as costelas. Aquele calor estava o derretendo.

- O que foi?

- Preciso sair, Harry. Sinto que preciso. - Rony implorou, sonhando com a possibilidade de sentir o vento bater-lhe no rosto e talvez, se tivesse sorte, ele pudesse vê-la. - Este calor está me matando, posso sentir.

Harry suspirou, largando sua pena em cima do rolo do pergaminho e passando a manga da camisa pela testa, sentindo tanto calor dentro daquele ambiente quanto o amigo. - Está bem.

Rony pensou que poderia dançar de alivio quando os dois deixaram a torre da grifinória e ele pode sentir uma suave brisa esfriar-lhe a pele. Eles caminharam até os jardins e logo puderam observar Hermione, sentada serenamente sob a sombra refrescante de uma árvore com um grosso livro nas mãos.

Ela levantou os olhos assim que eles sentaram-se ao seu lado e sorriu brevemente.

- Alegra-me saber que não cozinharam lá dentro, rapazes. - disse Hermione, esticando os braços finos e estreitos na direção de Harry.

- Eu também. - confessou Rony, apoiando o corpo no tronco da árvore e deixando os braços caíram frouxamente ao redor dele, de modo que pudesse aproveitar qualquer sopro de ar. Ele suspirou, sentindo-se, ainda que com a sombra, pouco a vontade com o calor extremo.

Harry e Hermione estavam envolvidos profundamente em um diálogo apaixonado, e Rony sentia-se muito quente para prestar atenção.

Os alunos iam e voltavam de um lado para o outro dos jardins de Hogwarts numa tentativa claramente frustrada de encontrar algo com que se ocupar e amenizar o calor, e só de observá-los Rony já começava a se divertir.

Seus olhos prenderam-se quase de imediato numa figura em especial, caminhando por entre aquela balburdia de alunos com uma calma aberrante.

Os cabelos tão longos e tão lisos e louros, o corpo frágil e pequeno, os ombros finos, a expressão suave, o semblante distante e desatento e os grandes olhos azuis e sonhadores despertavam sua atenção em qualquer lugar, e Rony poderia reconhecer aquele ar ingênuo e avoado sem grandes esforços.

Ela pareceu percebê-lo, sentado a uma pequena distância e acenou longamente, sorrindo feliz. Rony enrubesceu e acenou em resposta, com o olhar perdido em Luna Lovegood. 

E de repente, a sombra da árvore nunca lhe pareceu tão quente, e o seu rosto nunca estivera em tantas chamas.

- Rony, sente-se bem? - a voz de Hermione despertou-lhe, e ele nem sequer deixou de olhá-la se afastar. Murmurou alguma coisa em resposta e a observou sumir de vista em direção ao lago. - Você está olhando Luna Lovegood? - indagou Hermione novamente, soando surpresa.

A menção do nome de sua amada sonhadora quase o fez se derreter. - Sim.

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares cúmplices, e essa era uma das coisas que Rony nunca conseguia ignorar. Ele poderia jurar que Harry e Hermione conspiravam contra ele em todos aqueles olhares, oh sim, ele tinha certeza.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um minuto, um longo minuto que Rony não conseguia compreender. O que havia de tão extraordinário em estar admirando a singela beleza de Luna Lovegood? Acaso eles não sentiam um imenso calor apossar-lhes o corpo, começando pelos pés até a ponta das orelhas quando a olhavam?

Rony ponderou. Certamente não.

- Você está apaixonado? - foi a vez de Harry indagar, quase em um sussurro.

- Devo estar, se não estiver, devo ser a criatura mais estranha da face da terra. - Rony disse, suspirando sonoramente e deixando seu corpo cair com um baque na grama verde.

Luna era tão deliciosamente... Luna.

- E então eu saberei que sempre tive razão. - pronunciou-se Hermione novamente, e Rony não a entendeu de imediato.

- Então, o que você vê nela? - indagou Harry inocentemente. Sentia-se um tanto quanto confuso e surpreso pela revelação do amigo, bem como feliz e curioso sobre os atributos e qualidades que ele possivelmente vira em Luna. - Quero dizer, ela não é tão exuberante e audaciosa quanto Lilá, nem tão inteligente, com maior discernimento e maior senso de justiça e absoluta perfeição quanto minha Hermione, nem tão atraente e bonita quanto Gina e nem tão experiente e madura quanto...

- Querido, já chega. - silenciou-o Hermione com o dedo indicador posto delicadamente em seus lábios. - Deixe-o falar.

- Não há nada mais encantador quanto a suavidade de coração e alma. - disse Rony, como se falasse para si mesmo e possuísse o olhar tão vago quanto o de Luna. - Calor e suavidade de coração sempre vencerão qualquer mente privilegiada, beleza extrema, experiência ou audácia quando o assunto é a atração, tenho certeza. É só olhar para ela... por Merlin! Sinto-me esquentar por inteiro só de olhá-la, seus olhos, sua boca, sua pele...

- Bom, eu diria que esse calor não é exatamente no coração, Rony. - disse Harry, rindo genuinamente enquanto Hermione enterrava seu rosto nas mãos e Rony corava furiosamente.

- Harry, você é miserável. - acusou Rony, balançando a cabeça em negação. - Luna tem calor no coração. Aquece-me extraordinariamente.

Harry e Hermione observaram o amigo derreter-se por inteiro. Não pelo calor insuportável ou pelo sol ardente, mas sim pelo calor que o coração de Luna lhe proporcionava e eles não deixaram de achá-lo apaixonadamente patético naquela situação.

Ele se levantou de um pulo só e despediu-se dos amigos, correndo a toda velocidade na direção do lago. Reavaliando seus conceitos, Rony teve a repentina certeza de que calor nunca é demais.

* * *

**N/A)** Ah! Minha primeira fic RL como casal principal, espero que gostem. E desculpem qualquer erro, beijos!


End file.
